A Series Of Twisted One Shots: Naruto Style!
by Dyeh
Summary: These stories aren’t based with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura – no, they’re based with Shino, Kiba and Hinata. Why? Just because. Oh, and if they're anything that I write they're pretty twisted. Anyways, enjoy these shorts. R


Hello! I'm Dyeh - the idiotic person who writes fanfiction when she's supposed to be concentrating on her classes! Well, I concentrate... on these. This is my first Naruto fic ever. (Gee, aren't I lazy?)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Deal with it.**

* * *

The Sleep Over

"Uwahh!" Hinata jumped off the loo, pulled her pants up like wild fire, and flushed twice then three times. "S-S-Spider!" She jumped back from the swirling water – to which the Spider had a hard time holding on too, but held onto in the end, this just made Hinata scream once again.

"Hinata." Shino's unenthusiastic voice was heard as he burst into the toilet to her aid – covering his face with his hands. "What's the matter?"

"S-Shino-kun! Th-There's a spider."

Shino breathed outwardly. Taking his hand away from his eye – he figured it was safe – and looked at the plastic spider that outlined their bowl. "Hinata, that's our fragrance dispenser."

"Oh."

* * *

"A-Ano, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun…"

The pair weren't listening. Each were doing their own thing – teenage boy things, that one would expect Kiba to do – but not Shino, and that was the old adult magazines. "I… don't feel comfortable… doing this…"

"Oh, be quiet, Hinata." Kiba snapped, "You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place because there aren't any spider fragrance dispensers."

"I-I know… but… Father's… magazines…"

"I know, they're great, aren't they?" Kiba said, grinning, and holding up the magazine to Hinata's eye-level. Hinata, of which, shrieked and covered her face with her hands. "I-I've been scarred."

(Let's think about that for a moment. … Who would have thought that the Hyuuga master read such… explicit things? Oh well, everybody has their pastimes.)

* * *

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, are you sure this is okay?"

This time, the trio were at Kiba's house, and they were burrowing into the fridge. Hinata was holding Akamaru, who was surprisingly feeling the exact same way she was – Shino and Kiba were most likely to make something disgusting, rather than something Hinata would eat. Hinata was beginning to feel sorry for the fact that she had even pointed out that she was hungry.

"… Where's your bugs?"

"Our what?" Kiba blinked, he had a raw tuna stuck in his mouth, and he was chewing absentmindedly on it.

"Your bugs. What do you expect me to eat?"

"… Vegetables? Fish?"

"Don't be stupid. I need cockroach, flies and mosquitoes to keep my diet!"

"Dude… that's sick."

* * *

"Sleep over time!" Kiba declared happily, rolling out his sleeping-bag on the floor of Shino's room (which was covered in bug diagrams.) "This was a great idea of mine, right, Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked in response, and Kiba grinned. Hinata on the other hand was feeling a bit… off about sleeping in the same room with two guys, although she knew them very well, it just wasn't done very often. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"… Okay." Hinata and Shino said in unison, hesitating for a bit.

"I want to go first!" Shino said, making Hinata and Kiba almost scream. "Who're you taking to that big dance thing, Kiba?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Akamaru!" Kiba grinned, holding up his dog friend. "We have a dress all picked out for him.

"…" Hinata and Shino said nothing.

* * *

Somehow, and both Kiba and Shino didn't know how, dress-ups had resulted from the game of Truth or Dare, but Hinata was having a lovely time. She had since been showered, and had donned on a pretty maid-costume, which surprisingly suited her. "Does I look pretty?" Both Shino and Kiba had nodded without turning in her direction.

Now, for the boys, this process was probably the most embarrassing and scarring thing to happen in their entire lives. Kiba had his hair in pretty pink ribbons, and had on a ballerina costume, while Shino had a knee-length sparkly dress. Both of them felt rather pretty – although they refused to admit it.

It was at that point in time that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura decided to visit – poor them.

The bell rang. Shino, who had completely forgotten that he had donned on the dress paraded downstairs to answer it. He opened the door, and all three of the Ninja's standing there threw up on the spot. Sasuke, whom rubbed his chin to remove the vomit splattered – "Have you no shame?"

To which Shino sighed and replied: "I guess not."

* * *

Horrible... HORRIBLE THINGS! Gasp I'm not at all proud of this one, but why waste a story? It's a pity that I think I lost half my readers though oO; Oh well.


End file.
